


Okaeri

by Jen425



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider: Memory of Heroez, Tokusatsu
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Based on that one scene from the Memory of Heroez trailer.A reunion.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

> I just HAD to write this

It’s nothings that come out of Eiji’s mouth, not able to face Ankh in this moment. After a  _ fight _ .

Returned again, and it still took a fight to get him back.

He  _ hopes _ .

Ankh scoffs.

Calls him “idiot.”

Neither are wearing their (human,  _ real _ ) faces. Eiji hasn’t held the powers of a Greed in some time, or maybe this is simply OOO’s powers, but he knows he had  _ felt _ the difference the last time he’d seen Ankh before him.

But Eiji doesn’t need a face to know, then. This is  _ Ankh _ .

His Ankh.

And so it’s those words that finally convince him to turn.

He watches Ankh do the same. His Greed form really is so beautiful. It’s a shame it always appears like  _ this _ .

Ankh, of course, thinks differently, and Eiji could never fault him for that. He knows the existence of a Greed. He would never wish it on anyone, much less someone he so deeply cares for.

Someone who he finally gets to see again.

Is this the tomorrow with them both in it?

Ankh then, finally, returns to the from Eiji knows best in a swirl of feathers.

And he’s Izumi Shingo’s face, unaged by time, blond hair in curls, and kohl rimmed eyes. A scowl with no bite.

This is real without a doubt, at least for now.

“Welcome back, Ankh.”

Ankh scoffs.

“Took long enough,” he says, and then “I’m back, Eiji.”

And this,  _ this _ is why he’d let himself fight Ankh when he formed, because he had watched the medal heal. Known in his soul that they were using the real Ankh.

Sometimes, Eiji has found, fights help Riders come to conclusions.

It’s in this moment, however, that he doesn’t know what to do until suddenly he moves forwards.

And then they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits


End file.
